


Just Watch Me

by Anonymous



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Because he can't piss with a hard on, Bladder Control, Coming In Pants, Desperation, Exhibitionism, Ill-timed Erections, Masturbation, No Sex, No Smut, Omorashi, Pissing like a dog, That's it, Tony Stark Omorashi, Tony Stark Peeing, Urination, Wetting, a little smut, male omorashi, okay, peeing, public urination, that's the whole story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tony stark is holding a very full bladder and waiting for just the right moment to release it.Tony pisses.  Publically.  On purpose.1. Poolside (in front of strangers)2. At a Desk (in front of Pepper)3. In the Shower (in front of the Avengers)4. In a Meeting (in front of the Avengers and Nick Fury)5. Roadside (in front of Bucky and a few lucky passersbys)6. In the woods (on his hands and knees in front of a stranger and his dogs.)7. Press conference (in front of millions but only caught by Pepper and Happy)8. Off the Balcony (onto an unsuspecting Natasha -he's into it, she's not)9. kidnapped (peed on by captor, wets himself in front of said captor and Rhodey)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 115
Collections: Anon Works





	1. Poolside

Tony lay by the exotic pool and shifted on the cushioned lounge chair. He snapped his fingers and a young man came scuttling over to take him order. A third Mai Tai. Double the rum, hold the useless lime peel. The server left with his order and he shifted again where he lay. His bladder was comfortably uncomfortable. A small smile graced his lips as he lay his hand on the swell of his abdomen. He was doing well, holding his piss wearing nothing but a tightly fitted swimsuit. It may as well have been a pair of silky boxer-briefs. The outline of his substantial dick could be seen by anyone who was willing to look and oh how he hoped they were looking. He reached down to casually adjust the way his balls were pressed tightly against this body, allowing his hand to linger there slightly longer than necessary. 

His hand retracted quickly when the young man returned with his drink on a tray. Tony exchanged it for a few large bills and began to sip it down. The alcohol went straight to his bladder. It was warm and made him that much more aware of the amount of piss that he was currently holding inside of himself. It as all he could do to keep himself from crossing his ankles as the sensation grew increased with every swallow of pink-tinted drink. 

Lifting his head, slightly he looked around the pool area. There were several gorgeous women lined up along the fence, their skin glistening with oils. There were a few nicely built men floating on floats and there was a handsome looking couple not even ten feet away from him. He lifted his sunglasses and made eye contact. The woman smiled back, the man pretended to not notice him. Shame. He was a fine specimen just like his wife. 

The alcohol was starting to make him fuzzy. The good kind of fuzzy that came with even lower inhibitions and even greater pleasure. Again, he reached down to adjust himself, this time taking a moment to open squeeze his dick. The pressure on his bladder was becoming gloriously intense. He would soon be uncontrollably flooding his Tom Ford fitted swimwear. The idea made him squirm but this time with interest. His dick began to plump.

In an attempt to quell his growing erection, Tony closed his eyes and tried to think of anything other than the fact that he was mere minutes from publically pissing himself. He tried to move his mind away from the scandalizing articles that would be written about how he had drunkenly wet himself at a high-class resort in southern California. Instead, he tried to think about... very unsexy things. It took some time but soon he was flaccid again, though he knew he had no hope of staying that way. 

It didn't take much longer for his want to piss to go from pleasantly pressing need to unbearably demanding. Another shift. Another adjustment dick. Another peek around the pool. It was almost time. He snapped his fingers again but this time with the intention of making sure that everyone knew that Tony Fucking Stark was there. The server rushed over and Tony asked him for a fresh towel. When the man returned, Tony stood up. A difficult task when gravity began to forcefully pull at his overly filled bladder. It took a mightly amount of control not to start pissing himself right then and there.

Once on his feet, he asked, louder than necessary the server to replace the towel he'd been laying on and surveyed the area. There it was. Now people were looking. He smirked and decided he would let loose a short teasing spurt. Just enough to cause and obvious wet patch to show up just to the right of his crotch. With a deep breath, he relaxed his muscles and allowed the piss to slowly descend his dick. The problem was that the release was so euphoric that his bladder didn't want to sinch back up when told and he continued to spray the inside of his swimsuit for more than a second. A few beads of piss rolled down his leg. No one seemed to notice. It could have just as easily been sweat.

Before he lay back down, Tony pulled the band of his shorts away from his tight abs and looked down at his piss soaked dick, balls and pubic hair. Then he shook the material as though he were trying to get something out of his suit. Maybe some sand. Maybe his dick just needed to breathe or maybe he just wanted to draw attention to the healthy bulge he was packing.

With his head back on the attached pillow, he took a few swigs of the provided sparkling water and whined a little under his breath. The small amount of pressure that he'd released had teased his overworked bladder and now it was sending out urgent calls to piss in earnest. He knew he couldn't hold out much longer. He bit his lip and groaned. It was time, he couldn't possibly hold it any longer and even if he could he didn't want to. 

Tony closed his eyes and began to relieve himself. It started as a stilted trickle that dribbled over his hip and trailed down underneath his ass before soaking into the crisp white towel. Then suddenly and without warning, his piss began to surge out of him in own long hard stream. The sound of the liquid spray hitting the fabric was almost deafening. It hissed and pattered onto the material before bouching back, splattering onto his dick and the gushing past his thighs. When he cracked an eye open he could see the couple beside him watching with interest and moaned in pure, unadulterated pleasure. 

He bore down with his muscles forcing the last of his ample street to come bubbling trough his swimwear. Just enough to catch the sunlight and shine brightly enough to confirm to anyone who might be questioning it, exactly what he was doing. Pissing himself like a child. Like an untrained dog. Like the 'I don't give a fuck' man that he was. He could pay the fines and the aftermath would give his public relations department something earn their paychecks with.

It took a while but eventually, the piss stopped coming and he slumped into the lounge chair. He could hear footsteps approaching and knew that he'd been caught. 'Mr. Stark.', the firm voice called. He cracked one eye open to look at him. 'Im afraid we're going to have to ask you to leave.'

Reaching into the small bag that he'd brought down with him, Tony pulled out a wad of cash that had to have been worth thousands. "I think I'll stay." No one batted an eye.


	2. At a Desk

Meetings were long and tedious but none more than the ones that consisted of him sitting in an office with just Pepper, getting chewed out for, whatever the complaint of the day is. He's not listening. She happened to catch him at a bad time. He'd been sitting at his desk drinking coffee without pause for no other reason than to fill his bladder. He'd been on mug number four when she'd walked in and insisted upon takin gup residence in the leather chair across from his. 

Demanding that she leave so that he could continue his little game proved fruitless so there he sat. He shifted a little in his seat. The movement caused rippled of desperation to creep through his abdomen. The sensation brought a smile to his lips in spite of the angry looks he was receiving. She told him it wasn't funny and for half a second he wondered what she was talking about. Then his another pressing contraction squeezed his full bladder causing a small dribble to seep into his boxers. He hoped she left soon. Pissing his suit had never been he plan. The plan had been to refill his large travel mug with his piss and then leave it to sit on his desk for all to unknowingly see for the rest of the day.

The need was becoming unbearable and he was having to sit up taller to give his bladder more room to expand. Crossing his ankles was becoming an inevitability. Pepper couldn't see that though. He was hidden behind the desk. That suddenly struck him as unfortunate. He reached down to squeeze his dick, wondering what his ex-girlfriend would think if she knew how much piss he was holding and how much he wanted to release it right there in his office.

Inspiration and temptation struck hard and he wondered if he could get away with it. He thought he probably could. She didn't know he was five minutes from flooding his expensive wingbacked chair. He was sure it would work and he would get what he wanted. Pressing his thighs together, he casually announced that he needed to go for a piss. As expected she told him that she wasn't finished talking yet. He didn't leave his seat. She continued to bitch at him. HIs bladder continues to pulse.

"Pepper, you can either let me go for a piss or I can piss in this cup right here. It's up to you.", he said with an air of confidence. Internally he was begging her to try calling his bluff, for her to tell him that he wasn't a child and that he could hold it in but oh God he couldn't. He was so rapturously full and all he wanted to do was to relieve himself right there. Right where she could hear it pouring out of him and into the empty mug. Maybe even see it if he pulled the chair back and angled himself just right. It wasn't like she could complain about it. She was already well acquainted with his dick, they had fucked on top of that very desk. What she wasn't equated with was his... kink... fetish... personal interest. 

Then she said it, the magic words he wanted to hear. "Grow up, Tony. For the love of God, for once, just grow up.", she shouted, giving him all the permission he needed. He'd warned her. The idea made his dick start to come alive with anticipation. 

As she continued to rant he scooted his chair back and began to unbutton and unzip his trousers. He made sure to make eye contact with his ex before pulling his substantial length out through the fly. She gave him a look that screamed, 'Don't you dare' but oh how he did. His bladder was so full at that point that even if he wanted to hold it until he could get to the nearby restroom he was sure he couldn't. Piss was already starting to pearl at his tip, threatening to drip onto the imported leather of his seat.

He grabbed the mug and dipped his dick into it before releasing his hold. The piss erupted out of him, pulling a quiet moan from between his teeth. The hissing of the spray hitting the bottom of the plastic mug echoed for several seconds before it turned into a loud splash. Pepper tried to look away and he couldn't help but smile at the way she blushed. 

Before he knew it the level of the piss had risen in the cup to the point that his dick was becoming submerged in it. The liquid was beginning to surround his still pissing head and it took a whole hell of a lot of will power not to messily thrust into the warmth. God, it felt good. 

It took nearly a full minute for his achingly full bladder to fully empty itself self and when the stream came it a stuttering halt he sighed. He fucking sighed and then screwed the lid on top before displaying his prize right at the edge of the desk. Proof that Tony Stark couldn't control himself. That he was uncontrollable in general. That he did whatever the fuck he wanted. Including taking a piss in his own office while someone was there to watch him.

"I can't believe you did that.", Pepper said with exasperation but her cheeks still displayed nothing but embarrassment... maybe something else but it didn't matter. Their fucking days were over. 

Tony hummed in response as he stood up and allowed his dick to hang there by his thigh for a second ot two for her to see before tucking it back in and zipping up with a smirk on his face. "Well, I did warn you." 


	3. In the Shower

Tony had been working out with the Avengers. Spending the entire day listening to Steve Roger's yap on and on about teamwork, trust, and comradery. However, more importantly, he's spent the whole day not taking only one singular piss and that one had been necessary. Pissing his pants in front of Captain Wholesome and his ragtag team of delinquents didn't sound like fun. However, taking a long, hard well-earned post work out piss certainly did.

He'd been squirming through the last few bouts of sparring. He knew his timing had been off but his bladder had been protesting the rough movements. Then, just as he was finishing up his round he'd felt his control slip and a bit of piss to leak into his athletic cup. He knew he was running out of time. His bladder was killing him and he was so eager to unload that all he could think about was making his release.

His brain was so fuzzy with need that he when he heard Steve shout, "Shower's men!", he whimpered a little and bit his lip. He knew that in theory he could go into the locker room and take his overdue piss at the closest urinal but when Steve had mentioned the shower... Tony's dick had peeked with interest. 

Despite being a huge multi-billion dollar facility, the Avener's training compound's gym had one large open shower. It was one open room with six showers heard all set up in a square with a drain in the middle. Tony had pissed in his own shower every single time he's taken one... since childhood. He'd never considered risking a sneaky piss in front of the group of heroes. Not until right then, anyway.

He figured he'd paid for the facility and the land it sat on. He'd bought all the equipment that was in it and the water bill had his name on it. Technically it was his shower. If it weren't for his dollar it wouldn't be there. Therefore if he wanted to relieve himself in it... he would. 

As everyone rushed into the men's locker room and began to disrobe, Tony followed suit. He just hoped he didn't get hard as he did so. Not that he would mind Steve, same or even Bruce seeing his dick at full mast so much as he wouldn't be able to piss with it up. Risking a quick jerk off session in front of the other's wasn't worth the effort. It also wasn't nearly as thrilling. He could get himself off later. Right now he wanted to get himself empty. The sooner the better. His abdomen was throbbing. 

Tony watched as the other men wandered into the shower and made sure he would be the last one in. He wanted them all to be there to see what he was about to do. However, the moment the fist shower head had been turned on he had to close his eyes and grit his teeth. The fact that Rhodey was now pissing in the urinal beside him want to help and he could feel his own piss starting to threaten to escape. He had to busy himself by laying out a towel and arranging his clothing to pass the next agonizing two minutes before he could get into the shower.

With everyone else in place, Tony sauntered into the tiled area and turned on his own showerhead. He adjusted the temperature so that it was cooler than he would normally have it but he wanted to feel the heat of his piss as went. The moment his head was under the unrelenting spray, he leaned his head back and relaxed allowing his piss to flow. 

Due to his mild erection, his piss curved slightly upward making it more than obvious what he was doing. The faint yellow arch splattered messily onto the tile bringing all eyes to him. He could see them all with shock and disgust written all over their faces. Well, not Rhodey. Rhodey was used to it but everyone else. They just took a few steps back to ensure they were out of range and tried to pretend like they weren't looking. But they couldn't simply not look. His stream was thick and unyielding even after several seconds of release. He'd really needed to go. It was going to take some time to get it all out.

He moaned with relief as his bladder continued to empty in front of everyone. He considered reaching down and letting it flow heavily over his hands or direct his dick so that it would fall on to his chest but he didn't. He just stood there arms limp and mouth agape with pleasure as his bladder rapidly emptied its self. Even over the multiple showers running the sound of his piss smacking the ground was undeniable. Even as he started to fun dry and his torrent became a twisting, trickly think line. 

"Christ.", he mumbled to himself as he milked the last few drops out, making a point to not allow his hand to linger longer than necessary. 

"Tony.", Steve scolded making Tony's dick twitch. "That was rude."

Tony hummed in acknowledgment and turned his front to the wall, exposing his perfect, soaped up ass instead. "Yeah well, everyone pisses in their own shower and technically, this one is mine."

No one could argue.


	4. In a Meeting

The battle was won, everyone was settling in for the long debriefing and Tony Stark needed to piss. Sure he could have pissed in the suit before he stepped out of it or run to the toilet the moment he'd set foot into the building upon their return but what was the fun in that? He smirked a little to himself as he pulled the band of his black under armor away from his swollen abdomen. That second bottle of water on the plane home was weighing heavily. It was only a matter of time before he would be forced to let it all out. The question was... where?

He pressed his thighs together and glanced around the room. Natasha and Clint were across from him. Steve was beside him and all of the others were scattered around the giant conference room table but most importantly, Nick Fury was at the head of the table glaring around the room with his one good eye.

"Focus Stark! I asked you a question. Answer it." Fury snapped. Tony hadn't even realized he'd zoned out like that but his bladder was aching and he'd been running scenarios through his head. Each one was more enticing than the last. He had no idea what the question had been about but Fury seemed to already know that and repeated it pointedly. "I asked you if you laid eyes on the weapon before it was destroyed. Can you reverse engineer from sight alone?"

Tony scoffed. "I'll have it done in a week." he confidently swore and then his bladder contracted and he had to hold back a gasp. He had to piss so bad it was starting to leak. As Fury's attention went elsewhere he looked down to see if there was any evidence of his temporary loss of control. The dark pants showed none. He reached down to grab ahold of himself and the cloth wrapped around his dick beneath the cover of the table. It was wet. It was gloriously wet and now his hand was too. He brought it back up to the surface and pretended to wipe it across his face but all he really did was smell the piss on his palm.

A few minutes later another spurt escaped followed by another. The meeting wasn't anywhere close to being over. He knew he should ask to be excused so that he could relieve himself int he proper reciprocal but he simply didn't want to. He looked at his lap and spread his knees to check the damage. The chair was made of a thick cloth material and had absorbed his last uncontainable splash of piss without a problem. Perfect.

He smiled as he leaned back and purposefully released another gush of hot urine pinching it off after less than two seconds of flow. He could feel the piss rush past his thighs, over his balls, and pool in his seat before soaking into the chair material. For the next twenty minutes, he sipped at his water bottle and slowly, oh so slowly wet himself, cutting the stream on and off every few seconds to allow the chair to take it all in. It was painful and utterly amazing all at the same time. 

The very second the piss began to cool against his skin he would let out another warm rush. No one seemed to be any wiser. That is until Fury called his name again. He'd not been prepared for that and startled slightly causing his piss to slip out for longer than he would have liked. It didn't absorb and trickled over the edge of the chair, pattering lightly onto the carpet. 

At that point, all eyes were on him and despite his clenched muscles his bladder continued to slowly empty itself into the chair and subsequently onto the floor. Natasha smirked and commented on a leak somewhere in the room that needed to be addressed. Steve looked uncomfortably at his twiddling thumbs and Fury, he looked under the table. 

"Stark. Did you just piss yourself?" he asked within an incredulous tone.

"Nope," Tony replied as he relaxed fully and let the remainder of his piss flow freely out of his dick with a sigh. "I'm still pissing myself," he corrected and then closed his eyes. 

"And you didn't think to ask for a break? What are you seven and a half? You know what? Scratch that I know seven and a half year old that knows better than to piss themselves like that. What the hell Stark?" the man questioned as Tony grunted with the effort of squeezing out the last few drops.

Having been compared to a child was nothing new to Tony so he simply sighed in relief and smiled towards the front of the room. "Yeah, well I couldn't hold it anymore and you wanted me to focus so... I stopped trying. Now, hurry up and finish this damn meeting so I can go eat. I'm starving." When Fury continued to look at him with disgust he demandingly snapped his fingers. "I mean it. Start talking, Fury. Let's get this done."

Fury glared but didn't say anything else about the puddle on the floor. Instead, he got back to the statistics and passed out some paperwork. He didn't even an eye when another short tickling stream could be heard hitting the floor several minutes later. Nor did he comment on the contended sigh that followed it but even still Tony looked up with a smirk. "What? I'm focusing."


	5. Roadside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make Tony piss himself but... I really wanted him to show off a little. ;)

The next time Tony was caught short it wasn't on purpose but it also wasn't unwelcome. An overly full bladder was never unwelcome. One of the perks of being one of the most recognizable, richest, and most powerful people in the world was that you could get away with just about anything. He could piss where he wanted to piss and he wanted to piss everywhere. Some people would find that to be gross, crude or downright inappropriate but he, he found it to be alluring and dominating. Even when he chose to piss himself like a toddler, the fact that it was done by his own free will left him feeling powerful and in control. Control. That was probably the root of it. He liked to be in control of every aspect of everything.

Currently, he was riding on the back of Bucky Barnes's motorcycle. There had been a mission and somehow the two of them had been left behind to clean things up. The suit was left damn near inoperable and calling another one had proved fruitless with the lack of wifi. They were in the middle of nowhere. So there he with his dick pressed up against Bucky's ass while the bike's engine vibrated beneath him. The reverberation was sending little flutters of desperation through his bladder and he couldn't help but lean further into Bucky's back as a result. 

He knew he should probably ask the soldier to stop so that he could go for a piss but they hadn't passed a shop of any variety in quite a while. Not that he was opposed to simply spraying down the roadside but the lack of facilities made for a good excuse for him to continue his little game. To see how long he could hold out before the inevitable moisture began to seep into his underwear. For the briefest of moments, he considered pissing right there on the motorcycle as he lay his head on Bucky's shoulder but even for him that was too far. He wasn't going to intentionally piss on someone without their permission. He wasn't a monster. ...but, God it sounded amazing. He couldn't remember the last time he's pissed on someone. His dick got hard at the thought. 

The combination of the bike tremoring against his ass combined with the pressure in his bladder was making him grow harder by the second. He had to reach between then to cup his dick through his pants to prevent his companion from being prodded in the back. The touch made him groan in response. "Fuck", he whispered more to himself than anyone else. There was no way for him to will away this particular erection. He was going to have to ride it out. 

And ride it out he did. He continued to palm himself, rubbing the head of his dick with his thumb while concentrating on the way his bladder was screaming for release. He thought he would erupt in seconds but jerking off in public wasn't really his thing and he was getting self-conscious. The problem was he wouldn't be able to relieve himself until he was back to flaccid. So he continued to rub himself off, resisting the urge to thrust into his hand.

It took some time but eventually, he came with a quiet sigh, slumping forward onto his team-mates back. Then he realized that with one need satiated another, a far more pressing need had pushed ahead and he was sure he was about to piss himself. He squirmed and pressed further forward so that he could grind his dick into the seat.

"You doing alright back there, Stark?" Bucky asked with a smirk when he felt the billionaire's chest fall against his back and felt him shift him his weight.

"Yeah. Just... need to piss", Tony said in return. "You need to pull over... now", he added with urgency. Piss was starting to escape him without warning and as amazing as it would be to piss on Winder Soldier... he wouldn't. Instead, he would make a show of pulling out his generous length and take his long-overdue piss right in front of him, where anyone who happened to be driving past could see him. Where Bucky would have no choice but to see him. "Now", he repeated with more authority causing the soldier to swerve tot he side.

"It's nothing but fields here and the bike isn't much to hide behind, Stark. What exactly is your plan?", Bucky asked him with an air of disinterest but Tony was already off the bike and pulling the band of his under armor down below his balls. 

"I don't give a fuck who sees me. Let 'em look", Tony sighed out as his stream began to arch towards the road. "Holy fuck that feels amazing", he then mumbled under his breath. As many times as he'd held his piss purely for his own pleasure, he'd not pushed it quite that far in a long time. He'd nearly lost control but God, the results had been amazing. He couldn't wait to fill himself to the brim like that again. Maybe he'd piss the bed later for shits and giggles he couldn't decide. His brain was still swimming with alleviation. 

Then a few cars passed by and while Bucky turned his head away from their prying eyes, Tony raised a hand in greeting as he continued to stand there with his balls and still pissing dick out for all to see. Even when they'd honked their horns at him, he'd not even tried to pause the flow. He wasn't sure he could have paused it if he wanted to. He'd been relieving himself for what felt like ages, piss splashing onto the packed dirt beside the pavement. 

Eventually, the arc of his heavy piss began to wane. Making full eye contact with the soldier, he bore down to force the rest of his bladders-worth out onto the dirt. Then he walked back towards the bike, hid dick bobbing and dripping with each stride. It wasn't until he was standing right beside where Bucky had been waiting out his bladder that he tucked himself back int his pants and climbed back on. 

Bucky rolled his eyes. "You good now?"

Tony huffed a laugh, smirked and patted the man on the shoulder. "Never been better Buck-a-roo, let's get going."

He couldn't wait to do that again.


	6. In the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony goes out for a walk in the woods, fully prepped with a full bladder. He hopes someone sees him.

Typically on Tony spent the entirety of his day in his lab. He would sit there from duck until dawn fiddling with the tiny details of his suits or bouncing ideas around in his head until he was forced to go and do other things. Usually a meeting or some ridiculous mission that was required of him. If he had it his way, he would be in his lab 99% of the time. He'd eat, sleep and just plain live there but it had been insisted upon him that he' needed to get fresh air' from tie to time, which led him to where he was.

He's driven himself upstate to a large park filled with trail after trail. Because of its size, there could be over a hundred people there and you wouldn't know it. Which made the pre-planned part of his trip that much more fun. He'd been filling up on bottle after bottle of water on his way there and by the time he was pulling into the dirt-covered parking lot he needed to piss so badly that he was sure his vision was going to turn yellow from it. 

He gingerly climbed out of his car and walked right past the ranger's office that was open and had a large men's room available for patrons of the park to use but not him. He wasn't about to piss in a urinal when there he was surrounded by trees and the potential to get caught. The trails went on for miles, no one would bat an eye at someone taking a piss just off the path. Other than beside the parking lot, there were no other facilities in the area.

He'd really wanted to walk away from the building for a good few miles before pausing to take his urgently calling piss but within the first ten minutes, he was already having to grit his teeth. He could feel his bladder sending a desperate pang through his abdomen with each step. In spite of that, he pressed forward, choosing to take the downward trail. He followed the arrows and tried to appreciate the nature all around him but every tree he spotted seemed to be screaming, 'piss here!' and eventually he had to give in.

There was an unmarked dirt footpath just off the main trek that seemed to lead into a very small open field. The grass was tall but beaten down by use and the entire area was surrounded by trees and thick brush. It was probably a place where young couples and families with small children would set up a picnic or let their dogs run off-leash. Just the thought of a dog running around the nearly circular enclosure, making every bush made him smirk. Marking his territory sounded like an excellent game. 

He glanced up and down the dirt path and saw no one coming. Disappointing but there was nothing he could do. His mind was already made up and his bladder was screaming for release. So he high stepped it over the weeds and into the field, then up to the very first tree where he pulled his track pants and boxers all the way down so that his dick was free and his ass was on a full presentation for anyone who might happen to walk into the area. One more glance over his shoulder and he allowed a short stream to spray down the trunk in front of him. He only allowed it to flow for a few seconds before he was pinching it off and sidestepping over to the next tree. His bladder protested at the pause.

He continued to let loose spurt after spurt of piss along the perimeter. Tree trunks, wild blackberry bushes, an old rotting log, and the pole of a birdhouse someone had kindly placed just inside the wooded area. His bladder had finally started to calm down and he knew he didn't have much left in him when he heard a dog bark in the distance. God, he hoped the owner came into the area. They sounded close. Then an idea struck him and he made his way towards the small tree that was situated near the center of the opening. 

Once he was at the tree he got down on all fours and faced the path that led to where he was. If anyone came in, he wanted to see their reaction and that probably made him something of a little shit but watching himself being watched was half the fun. 

He could feel the last of his piss pressing to be released as he waited to see if anyone would walk in and just as he'd given up and decided to go ahead and finish relieving himself, a young man no older than twenty came bounding into the field with two large dogs pulling him along. He was smiling, laughing and then froze when he saw Tony on his hands and knees, pissing below him. 

Rather than stop his flow, Tony nodded his head and raised his right leg so that the remainder of his piss would fall to the side just hitting the roots of the tree he'd positioned himself beside. The moment the last drop left him, he closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened his eyes he was surprised to see that the young man was still standing there, his dogs straining against their leashes as he held them tight. 

Tony looked up and smiled as he shook his large dick side to side to rid himself of the remaining drops before getting to his feet, stretching his arms over his head and then casually pulling his bottoms back up. He was acutely aware of the man watching him, part of him was a little disappointed that he'd not pulled out a camera. He'd put on quite the display but he supposed the man's hands were full. 

Looking down at the small puddle he'd created, Tony smiled and then started to walk towards the footpath and the man that was still standing frozen just past it. The dogs were barking and lolling their tongues as he approached but he paid them no mind. He just looked straight ahead and kept walking. Though, as he passed close by the young man's shoulder he leaned in just a touch and whispered, "Woof woof."


	7. Chapter 7

Press conferences were Tony's absolute worst nightmare. He was meant to stand up straight, speak clearly, hold his head up high, and, well all of those things were easy enough but he was also meant to _behave._ That was something that had been pressed on him since childhood. First from his father, then from Obediah and now... Pepper. 'You need to _behave_ while you're up there' and 'You're the face of the company' she'd say and Tony was downright tired of being told to _behave._

He was Tony Stark and a grown-ass man he could do what he wanted now. He dind't need crappy his dad, his shitty surrogate dad, or his annoyingly perfect Personal Assitant to tell him how he was supposed to act. Granted he'd given all of them plenty of reasons to need to give him such warnings but that was beside the point. He was in a bad mood and wanted nothing more than to act definitely.

He looked around the large room and realized quickly that the stage was set up differently than usual. The press would all be in front of him, they didn't wrap around the sides of the rounded stage. The podium he was meant to stand behind was wide, leaving his lower half perfectly hidden from the cameras and nosey public. An idea was brewing and so was the coffee that would help him materialize, said idea. 

If he played his cards carefully, he could take a piss on live television without anyone knowing. Well, that wasn't true. Pepper would know, she would be beside him and Happy would probably know because he would be nearby but the public would be none the wiser. If he went through with it, it would be, by far, his riskiest piss to date. The idea was intriguing.

Not having much time until he was meant to take the stage, Tony drank down a bottle of water before nearly burning his throat on a steaming cup of coffee, hoping that the caffeine would move things along. The more pressure he had on his bladder, the easier it would be to release it under such nervewracking circumstances. Thrilling and exciting as it was, he knew what he was risking. Getting out of this one if caught would be a bit harder than a random piss by the side of the pool or taking a sneaky leak beneath a table cloth. Millions of eyes would be on him and he was perfectly sober.

By the time he was being introduced to the crowd his bladder had swelled enough that he was really feeling it. He wasn't desperate but there was enough piss inside of him that with each step he could feel it slosh. He relished in it, allowing his feet to fall a bit harder on the ground than was necessary just to exacerbate the growing feeling. 

He stepped into the position behind the wooden pulpit and adjusted the mic. As he did so, he glanced side to side. He'd been right. No one but Pepper and Happy would see him. If they even noticed. He'd have to go about it quietly. Though his dick was large enough that he was nearly sure he could get it close enough to the wooden panel for it to not make much of a sound at all.

After clearing his throat and waving to the crowd he began to speak. "Welcome, ladies, gentlemen, and everyone watching from home," he began to read off of the large screen that was sending him prompts from the back of the room. Usually, he hated the prompts but this time it worked out. He could concentrate on pissing instead of whatever the shit he was supposed to be talking about. Hell, he'd already forgotten. All of his attention was on his bladder.

"Here at Stark Industries we pride ourselves on preparing for the future-" he said as he casually reached down and pulled his zipper down. He was glad that the pants he'd worn offered a large fly, he wouldn't need to mess with the button. That would be much more difficult to navigate without drawing attention.

"-clean energy is something that everyone can benefit from-", he continued, slowly pulling his dick free from his pants. He could see Pepper watching him in his peripheral but she didn't look suspicious. She probably thought he was trying to surreptitiously scratch his balls or adjust his dick. There was no way she or anyone else could possible predict what he was about to do.

With his dick free he could finally relieve himself. "-From this day forward when you think about clean energy, we want Stark Industries to be the first company that comes to mind-" he prattled on as he let loose the first few dribbles. He didn't think that he'd made a sound but Happy was giving him a strange look.

"-Some of the projects we're currently working on are far beyond any other companies wildest imagination-" He said, raising his voice just a bit for emphasis but also to cover any sound his stream might make as he allowed it to go from a stuttering trickle into an uninhibited stream. 

"-We invest in students and interns so that they can guide us into the next phase of the Stark clean Energy Force," he carried on without pause even as his body begged him to loll his head back and sigh. He'd needed that release far more than he'd thought. It felt amazing. He had to work to keep his focus on the prompt board and keep his face from giving away any amount of the pure relief he was feeling. There was already a lovely recording of his pee face circulating the internet, circa 2010 he didn't need anyone to compare the looks.

Speaking of looks he was getting one from Pepper now. He could see her ears turning red and wondered if she was angry or embarrassed. Since the crowd seemed to have no idea what was taking place out of their sight, he went ahead and assumed it was the former. Either way, he continued to empty his bladder. He'd already started and no one had given him any reason to stop. Not even when the nearly inaudible hiss turned into a light splatter as his puddle grew.

"-Young people are the future. They're our future. They're your future too. That's why we are starting the new Stark Industries High school Summer Camp Program-" he managed to get out as the last of his piss passed through his tip. He was finally empty. Just in time too. He delivered the last of his speech as he tucked himself away and rezipped his fly. 

He stepped off the stage, Pepper took his place to talk about details and Happy followed him out to the backstage screening room where he got an earful for his 'behavior' followed by another thorough chastizing by Pepper later. Sitting through the lectures was well worth the effort. No one else seemed to have noticed. Not one journalist ever questioned what his and was doing behind the podium the whole time and not one suspicious article ever arose. He'd gotten away with it. He'd pissed on live television.


	8. Off the Balcony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking an urgent early morning piss righto ff the balcony is great. Inadvertently taking that piss on a super-spy is even better.

For the first time in what felt like ages, Tony went to bed early. As in before ten, early. He'd spent the last few evening working on the latest Iron Man design and with the testing complete he could finally rest. Though he'd next expected to actually stay asleep. Generally speaking, his sleeping hours were haunted by bad dreams, anxious thoughts, and general misery. So imagine his surprise when he woke up a full nine and a half our later. 

He rolled over onto his back and groaned because somehow he was still fucking tired. The movement caused him to realized exactly why he was awake. Nearly ten hours was long enough for his bladder to start demanding that it be emptied. He shifted his weight and pressed his thighs together as he lay there under the satin sheets. God, he didn't want to get up. Then it crossed his mind that he didn't actually have to. He slept naked, he could just roll over and piss just off the edge of the bed. However, that thought passed without any action. Pissing on the floor would mean cleaning it up... or hiring someone else to anyway and that sounded like just as much work as walking down the hall did. 

He thought for a moment that maybe he could go back to sleep but the urgent calls to piss were prohibiting that. Then he glanced to his left and saw the french doors that lead to the balcony of his bedroom. It was still early. Too early, he assumed for anyone else to be up, let alone be sitting anywhere near deck that was on the ground below his windows. He'd never pissed there before but the idea was intriguing. He could imagine what it would look like, his piss curing over the edge and dropping heavily down onto the wooden slats below. His dick jumped at the idea and his mind was made up. 

Sitting up at the edge of his bed, Tony reached down to grab his bare dick. His bladder was absolutely killing him. Then in one fluid motion, he stood up and swung his light robed around his shoulders, tying it around his waist. His morning wood, peeking through the fold below the belt. He supposed that was just another reason to piss outside. Pissing with an erection was a bitch to aim. This way there would be no mess. Well, no mess on the bathroom floor anyway.

Tony crossed the room in a hurry and flung open the double doors, allowing the temperate, summer morning's breeze to brush past him. Then he positioned himself at the railing. His dick was large easily went past the edge of the balcony without having to press up against the cool iron bars. He took a deep breath in and reached out to hold onto the top rail with both hands. Then without any thought at all be let out his breath and piss along with it. 

The feeling was intense. From the light wind blowing past his pissing dick to the feeling of emptiness that was coming from relieving himself of so much piss. It all felt _good._ He was just starting to take pleasure in the early morning light was reflecting off of his heavy, twisting stream when he realized he'd yet to ear it splatter onto the ground as expected. He considered looking down to see where it was landing if not on the deck but then his thoughts were interrupted by a shout.

"STARK!" he heard a woman's voice angrily clip, causing his flow to halt for half a second as he flinched. Though his bladder was still so full of piss that he didn't even try to stop it completely. He continued to lazily empty himself while turning his eyes towards the voice. Natasha. What the hell was she doing up?

"Can't a man take his morning piss in peace?" he grumbled loudly enough to be heard several stories down. He assumed he was less than amused by her early morning, whatever the fuck being interrupted by his exposed dick raining piss down onto the back yard.

"Not when you're taking that piss on someone!" he heard her practically scream back. "Jesus Christ, Tony! Did you even look? Fuck! Now I have your piss all in my hair!"

He didn't answer her. The idea that he'd pissed on Natasha fucking Romanoff was causing his dick to get hard, thus making his unrelenting stream angle upward that much further. He wanted to look down at her and see how drenched her hair actually was. He wanted to get a good look at the droplets that were no doubt covering her face but he was _still pissing._ He was just starting to wonder if he would ever stop pissing when the stream finally petered out. He sighed in relief and exhilaration. "Sorry," he choked out, not really feeling sorry at all. He knew there should be some amount of guilt but there wasn't. It had been a long time since he'd been able to take a piss on someone and knowing that he had done just that was glorious. He couldn't stop himself from grabbing ahold of his now fully hard dick as he glanced over the railing.

Natasha was staring up at him with a scowl on her face. It was an oddly gorgeous scowl and just as she'd said, her hair was wet with his piss. It looked at though it had taken her way to long to realize that she was being accosted by a stream of hot piss. His hot piss. He squeezed his dick a little more firmly and resisted the urge to pump it. Instead, he took in the sight and tried to commit it to memory before returning to his bed. 

Once he was on top of the duvet his brain finally seemed to wake up and he gasped with realization. "FRIDAY? Playback the video feed from the back deck. The last ten minutes should do it." It took him no more than three jerking motions for him to come into his own hand. 


	9. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has been kidnapped and hasn't been allowed tp piss for what feels like days. Then, his captor wants to have his way with him. His way ends up being to take a piss on him. Tony's a little bit into it whether he wants to be or not... 
> 
> **Capture, restraints, kidnapping**

Being kidnapped was not what Tony had planned for the day. In fact, he really thought he was past all of that kind of bullshit. But no, the one fucking day he forgot to put on his gauntlet watch... he ended up in a cell waiting to hear whatever bullshit demands his captors had for him. He'd actually been waiting for quite a while. If his empty stomach and full bladder were anything to go by, he'd say it had been at least a day. Maybe two. He could hold buckets when it was necessary but even he had his limits. "I need to take a piss!" he shouted, assuming someone was watching him. There was no reply. "Hey!" he shouted again, "I need to take a piss!" Still nothing.

He tried several more times to call attention to his need for a bathroom or at minimum, a few minutes out of the chair he'd been tied to but no one ever came. Not knowing how long he would be in his bandings left him unwilling to purposefully wet himself if he could help it. He tried to twist his hands that were tied in front of him enough o be able to undo his fly. If he could just get his dick out, that would be good enough. He'd still probably get piss on his legs but that would be better than sitting in a rash inducing puddle. It was no use, the wires they'd used were too tight and the movements were causing them to cut into his wrists.

"Fuck," he said mostly to himself before jerking his entire body around in a lame attempt to set himself free. "God damn it! I need to piss!" he shouted once more to no avail. He was starting to wonder if he'd been abandoned there. He was more thankful than ever for the tracking device he'd planted into his own skin. Pepper had said he was crazy but he was one0hundred percent sure she was no longer thinking that. He hoped help arrived soon. 

He was just starting to consider pissing where he sat when he heard the metal door creak open and slam against the cement wall. "Stark. How are we fairing?" the masked man inquired.

"How am I fairing? Like shit! I'm starving and I need to piss. Whatever it is that you want? You're not getting it until I've been given a prepackaged meal, sealed bottle of water, and have been let out of the wires long enough to piss somewhere besides this shitty chair!" he demanded waring himself a strike to the cheek.

"Big words for a man who's tied up. I could do absolutely anything to you right now. I could shoot you... but that wouldn't serve my purpose. However..." the man began, pausing to grope his own dick through his pants. "There are plenty of other things I could do to you while you're all tied up."

Tony wasn't shy when it came to sexual exploits. He'd had his pleasure with both men and women and he'd certainly dabbled in the whole BDSM culture but that didn't mean he wanted some asshole who was after his money, handling him under any circumstances. "Don't touch me" he seethed.

The man laughed and unzipped his pants, pulling out his less than impressive dick. Tony scoffed. "Meal, water, piss. Those are my demands and then you can have whatever money you want but you will not touch me."

"If you need to piss so badly, then I suggest you go ahead and do it because you're not getting up. You're also not getting anything else out of me. The money's already on its way. The second it arrives you'll be free to get yourself whatever you want. I have nothing to stop me from doing whatever I want until then," the captor stated while watching the crotch of Tony's pants the whole time. "Go ahead and do it, Pretty boy. Wet yourself."

Not one to follow orders Tony squeezed his thoughts closed and grunted with effort. God, his bladder was throbbing. 

"If you're not going to piss, then I will," the man said with a smile and released a stream directly onto Tony's chest and abdomen. 

Tony wanted to be horrified. He wanted to gag and kick up a fuss but instead, he was mesmerized by the thick yellow stream splattering down on his skin. It was warm and almost comforting after having been sitting in the cold damp room for so long. The sound of the piss hitting his body was more than his bladder could handle. As such it began to empty. 

The warmth of his own piss mingling with his own felt heavenly and the relief that was washing over him amplified it. The other man's piss stopped long before his did. He continued to relieve himself for what felt like ages. All of the collective piss, soaking into his pants and pooling below his feet. It had definitely been more than one day, he thought to himself becaue it had to have been more than a minute and _he was still pissing._

Before he could finish, a blast went off behind him, causing him to startle and pinch off his flow. He hadn't quite sorted out exactly what was going on when the man who had been watching his piss with interest, was being blasted into a wall. "Hey, Rhodey," Tony said without ever having to look. 

"Hey, you're self. You ready to get out of here?" Rodney asked, already working on the wires. 

At that point, Tony was acutely aware that he'd not finished pissing. He looked at where Rhodey's hands were working to cut his hands free and groaned. "Almost. Just- just step back and give me seconds here," he said and the moment his friend retracted his hands, he pushed the last of his bladders wroth out in a few gushing bursts followed by some delayed spritz and dribbles. "Alright, I'm done."

Rhodes who had already seen the copious amounts piss under the chair was a little surprised when Tony began to go again. Rhodey nodded his head and went back to work on the wires, thankful he'd packed not only an iron man suit but a set of spare clothes as well. ...because with Tony, you just never knew what to expect.

"

**Author's Note:**

> something you want to see? Post it in the comments. Whatever it is? As long as it suits the theme... I'm game.


End file.
